1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sound modification system for modifying engine and road noises in vehicles. More specifically, the invention relates to a sound modification system for reducing noise; enhancing engine, exhaust and other desirable performance sounds; or a combination thereof.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Automobile manufacturers continuously strive to reduce sound or noise levels in the passenger compartment of vehicles. Active noise reduction (ANR) systems have been developed to enable the audio system in the vehicle to introduce sound waves into the passenger compartment of a vehicle to cancel other sound waves, and thus, quiet the passenger compartment.
Some systems have been made that are capable of producing sounds that emulate performance sounds; however, these systems generally are not configured for a particular engine or are expensive to include in vehicles. In addition, as vehicle manufacturers have reduced noise, vibration and harshness (NVH) through various techniques, many enthusiasts miss hearing performance sounds which have also been reduced. More specifically, the more efficient engines and advanced technology now found in vehicles, many performance sounds are more difficult for a driver in the passenger compartment of the vehicle to hear. As such, there is a desire for a vehicle that has reduced NVH while still providing thrilling audio feedback to enthusiasts. Even further, electric cars have engines that are nearly silent to the human ear, and therefore, do not provide any audible engine noise. One negative of reduced engine noise is that many undesirable NVH sounds are now audible. Engine sound enhancement (ESE) systems have been developed to amplify such engine noises or other noises in electric vehicles for the safety of pedestrians. There is a significant and continuing need for improved ANR and ESE systems for vehicles to provide the driver of a vehicle with a more pleasurable acoustical atmosphere in the passenger compartment of the vehicle under a range of driving conditions.